What if we were human?
by The Angels Will Always Cry
Summary: Just read the title, I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

_This is kind of set in an alternative dimension, I guess. Everyone's human. Malik is not a Dracula. Everyone lives in Stokely, Robin and Chloe are still around. Will include following slashes:_

_Ingrid/Malik, Vlad/Erin, Olga/Robin, maybe some others. _

_Story is told from both Vlad and Ingrid's POVs alternatively, (eg. Ingrid's POV is chapter One, Vlad's POV is chapter two, Ingrid's POV is chapter three, etc.)_

_Rated T, mainly because of swearing and mentions of sex._

_(I apologise to Vlerin shippers now- Erin and Vlad hate each other at first). _

_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!_

THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY 4 THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY

The first thing I was aware of was that I was wearing flat footed shoes. I hated these shoes, they made me look much shorter than usual. And I preferred to tower over my younger brother, Vlad. It made me feel powerful. Mwahahahhaha- can you hear my sarcastic tone?  
"I frigging hate these shoes." I said, out loud. The second thing I was aware of was that my back was aching. Finally, I realised that my back was aching, because I was lying at the most awkward angle possible. My body was splayed across the sofa in Erin's room- Erin was my best friend, who I had known for years.  
"Ingrid?" Erin moaned. Agonisingly slowly, I managed to push myself into a sitting position. Every bone in my body ached, every time I moved even an inch. Erin had collapsed on top of her bed, make up smeared across her face.  
"Please tell me you weren't playing spin the bottle again?" I rolled my eyes. It was one of Erin's favourite games, (she had been so lonely, since she had broken up with Jonathan).  
"I can't remember." Erin moaned, forcing herself into a sitting position. Her hair was sticking out at all angles and was willing to bet that my own hair wasn't any better. I needed a mirror.  
"What happened last night?" I pulled my mobile phone out of my pocket, flipping it open- simply because I love the nostalgia of flipping a mobile phone open- and checked my messages. At least five messages from Vlad, three messages from Ryan, nothing from Dad. What a surprise.

**Ingrid, where the hell are you?  
-Vlad.**

**Sis, do you want me to come and pick you up?  
-Vlad.**

**You better not be drunk again!  
-Vlad.**

**hey inGrid, Is eRin wiTH yOu?  
-Ryan, **(he certainly hadsome interesting capitalisation).

**INGRID, please text me back!  
-Vlad.**

**iNGrid, you R hawt.  
-Ryan.**

**ingRid. do You wAnT 2 gEt baCK toGETher?  
-Ryan,** (He asked this a lot).

"Please tell your brother that I don't want to go out with him." I said, glancing over at Erin, "Can you also remind him that the rules of capitalisation apply to him, as well as the rest of the world?"  
"I don't know what you just said." Erin groaned. She seemed to be struggling to move any of her limbs. I hated it when Erin was drunk, but I hated it more when she was hungover.  
"I should call Vlad." I muttered. But I wouldn't. My pesky little brother would be all righteous, ("You shouldn't have been drinking Ingrid. You're barely of age.")  
"Erin?" I checked. But no, Erin was dead to the world again. Slowly, I managed to stand up and stumble across the room.

THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY 4 THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY

My hair was all over the place and I couldn't seem to flatten it. Even when I sprinkled water on top of my head, my hair refused to fall straight down my shoulders. I wished that I had brought my straighteners with me. I outlined my eyes steadily, hoping that I wouldn't see anyone I knew. Now that I was awake, I could vaguely remember the events of the night before; Erin had decided that I wasn't enough fun, so she had dragged me to a party.  
"Ingrid!" Erin called from the other room, "Can you get me some more alcohol?" We had gotten incredibly drunk- as usual- and returned to Erin's house at four in the morning. Nothing too exciting. I hoped I hadn't forgotten anything about last night. I painted my lips a dark shade of purple to match my top.  
"No." I said, quietly. I left Erin's bathroom and went back to her room. I found the bottle of water that she kept on her book shelf- for emergencies like this- and threw it to her.  
"Sober up! I ordered, grabbing my jacket off the floor, "See you, Erin!" I went down the stairs, trying my hardest not to trip over my heels. Luckily, I succeeded, (I had heard stories of people that had fallen down the stairs and DIED). I shut the front door behind me and began to head back to my house.

THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY 4 THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY

"I'm home!" I yelled, slamming the door behind me; the windows rattled in their frames from the brute force. I heard the sound of footsteps, then Vlad appeared at the bottom of the stairs. He hugged me tightly. I said something along the lines of:  
"What the fuck?"  
"Language, Ingrid!" Dad scolded. He was sitting at the dining room table, staring into a cup of coffee. Thinking about Mum, no doubt.  
"I was so worried!" Vlad said, refusing to let go of me.  
"Get the hell away from me!" I snapped, "I'm totally fine!" I shoved past him and ran up the stairs.  
"I do worry about that girl." Dad said quietly, "She is so much like her mother."  
"Screw you!" I yelled down the stairs, "All of you! I hate you all!" I slammed my bedroom door behind me- I was doing a lot of door slamming today. Untangling my headphones at the same time- hooray for multitasking!- I pulled out my phone and texted Erin.

**You better be up, Erin Elizabeth Noble! And sober!  
- Me.**

I shoved my headphones in my ears and turned up the music so loud that my head began to hurt. I had no idea if Erin would be sober enough to text me back. I heard someone knock on my bedroom door. I ignored them.  
"INGRID!" Vlad yelled.  
"FUCK OFF!" I yelled back. He pushed the door open anyway and sat on my bed.  
"Ingrid!" Vlad yanked my headphones out of my ears, "We need to talk."  
"Talk." I commanded.  
"I haven't seen your room since you redecorated." Vlad said, dodging the subject, "It looks... Nice..." My room was painted a dark purple, with posters advertising bands that Erin liked. I didn't really like anything- that was my problem. There were shelves with books balanced on top of them.  
"Whatever." I collapsed against the mountain of purple and black pillows that covered my bed.  
"Look. Um, Ingrid." Vlad started awkwardly, scratching the back of his head, "I know you... Are... You..."  
"You can say it." I rolled my eyes.  
"Suffer depression..." Vlad's voice dropped to almost a whisper.  
"Yeah." Automatically, I glanced towards my bedside table, where I kept my anti depression pills. I had been prescribed the pills almost a year ago and kept a secret ever since. I don't think even Erin knows about them.  
"But you can't stay out at all hours. Especially not with Erin." Vlad said.  
"What's wrong with Erin?" I demanded instantly, though I already knew the answer.  
"She's a bad influence, with her drinking and sex." Vlad said. Thinking of Erin, I checked my phone.

**Amiciocksisasupsohssohsucpsucpsvifpupspu...!?  
-Erin,** (She is not sober enough to text, I concluded).

"All right, little virgin." I rolled my eyes, "I'm sure Erin would have sex with you, if you just asked."  
"I don't want to have sex with her!" Vlad protested, "She's a whore!" There was a pause, while I didn't know whether to laugh or punch him. I guess I should've punched him; he called my best friend a whore, after all.  
"Just... Stop with the partying and the drinking." Vlad rolled his eyes at me, slinking from the room. I pulled out a permanent marker, writing one sentence on the inside of my arm: _I fucking hate the world._

THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY 4 THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW- I NEED OPINIONS!_


	2. Chapter 2

_This chapter is from Vlad's POV and his friendship with Ryan is not so clear cut. _

_DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!_

THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY 4 THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY

I don't actually like bowling, let me make that clear. The idea of throwing a ball- that is so heavy it could break every bone in your foot, if you dropped it- at some skittles for no reason, just isn't fun to me. I don't see the point. That was why I wasn't exactly excited when Robin mentioned the idea to me.  
"It's not about the bowling." Robin said, in his Welsh accent, "It's about the people!"  
"Who else have you invited?" I sighed, (Robin was on a mission to get me more friends. Don't ask why, even he doesn't know.) To be honest, this wasn't even the first time this week that Robin had tried to spring a social event on me. On Monday, he had dragged me to a ghost walk through the cemetery- because that was the kind of person Robin was- and it had given me the creeps.  
"Let's see; there's you, me, Jonno, Ryan..." Robin counted on his fingers, "Oh yeah, and Ryan's bringing one of his mates."  
"Ryan has friends?" I raised my eyebrows. That was when I realised something was definitely up because, as I suggested, Ryan doesn't actually have friends. Except the guy at the local bar, where Ryan buys his booze and possibly the shifty looking guy that hangs out in the alley behind the pub. I'm not saying that Ryan is a bad person, but he isn't a particularly good person either- but, what the hell, he's of age. Not like my stupid sister Ingrid.  
"Alright, fine." I gave him, before Robin could start giving me the puppy dog eyes- a face that was meant to be cute, but looked terrifying on Robin.  
"Yes!" Robin practically cheered. I knew I had made a mistake the minute I said yes.

THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY 4 THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY

"God, Vlad." Ryan said, "It sounds like you had a fucking phobia of bowling." He offered me a drink, which I was sensible enough to turn down, (unlike some people I know, INGRID). I rolled my eyes and pulled my seatbelt across my body, in case there was a car crash. Call me a safety freak, but these things happen.  
"Not a phobia. I just don't see the point-" Then, I stopped, "How do you even know that?" Ryan steered the steering wheel alarmingly fast and the car lurched to the left. Another reason to wear a seatbelt: Ryan only got his drivers license, because his parents are rich and could afford to buy it for him. By that I mean, Ryan can't actually drive.  
"Robin told me. Wanted me to give you some advice." Ryan said. I was pretty sure the advice he would give me, would be directions to the nearest bar. My guess was pretty close.  
"Drink it off." Ryan waved the bottle at me again. I shook my head- Ryan would take any excuse to force me to drink. I guess his life would be easier if everyone else was just as hammered as he was. I had only drunk once in my life and that was he night I tried to make out with my cousin, (Ingrid's reaction was quite obviously: Ewwwwwwwwww, you tried to kiss Olga! I'm gonna phone a helpline.)  
"You know I don't drink." I said.  
"Because you tried to bang your cousin. I remember, I was there." Ryan sighed, almost wistfully. I tried to kiss my cousin, not bang her. Like anyone would want to make love to OCD Olga, cousin or not.  
"Dude, just leave it." I said.

Once we actually got there, the atmosphere seemed to lighten a little- only a little though. Jonathan Van Helsing was already there, bouncing up and down in his British Knight trainers.  
"Hey Ryan." They exchanged what I think is called a bro hug.  
"Vlad." Jonno grinned, "Saw your sister last night. She was pretty damn drunk. She get home alright?"  
"Yeah." I said. After nine hours of waiting for Ingrid to show up, she did eventually come home. I blamed Erin- Ryan's sister- who seemed to be following in her older brother's footsteps, as a party animal.  
"Saw your sister too, Ry." Jonno was the only person that could shorten Ryan to Ry and not sound like a dork.  
"Oh yeah?" Ryan didn't sound bothered. He was much too laid back all the time.  
"She's a whore." Jonno said. Both me and Ryan nodded. This wasn't much of a newsflash; I mean, Erin didn't own a skirt that actually reached her knees, she only wore miniskirts that would flash you her underwear if she bent over. Which isn't the kind of thing I get turned on by. That was when Robin turned up.  
"Hey Vlad." he said, "Shall we go in then?"  
"Wasn't one of your mates coming?" I said to Ryan, as we walked towards the doors. Ryan looked confused for a moment, but what's new?  
"Oh yeah. Malik said he can't make it." Ryan shrugged, "He went to the party yesterday and he's still hungover."  
"Oh." I said, as I began to unlace my shoes.

THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY 4 THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY

By unfortunate coincidence, we ended up in the aisle next to Chloe Branaugh and her giggly friends. Now, I knew Chloe, because of all the time I had spent at Robin's house over the years- they're brother and sister, did I mention that?- which is why it was unnerving watching Ryan hit on her. Ryan was holding a bottle of alcohol in one hand and smiling creepily, (Ryan was kinda creepy in a drinks-and-drugs way, if you hadn't noticed.)  
"He's flirting with your sister!" I said to Robin, who was holding a bowling ball in his hands. He glanced over at where Chloe was standing in her floral print dress and leggings- I didn't question why she was wearing a dress mid October, Chloe did things like that- giggling nervously at whatever corny chat up line Ryan was using.  
"Chloe can handle herself." Robin said, confidently. He bowled steadily down the aisle, knocking over seven pins. Obviously Chloe couldn't handle herself, because when Robin got back, both Chloe and Ryan had disappeared.  
"Oh man." Robin said, running a hand through his dark hair.  
"Think we should go and find her?" I said, "You know how carried away Ryan gets!" I glanced towards the door.  
"You go. Chloe will listen to you." Robin said, sipping his cola. Jonno was busy bowling, so I swapped my bowling shoes for my own and walked out of the door. It was dark outside and quite cold too. I pulled my jacket around me, looking around in the dark. There was a streetlight dimly lighting up the street and underneath it was Ryan and Chloe. Ryan was pressing Chloe up against the lamppost, slowly pulling frantically at her clothes. His mouth was crushing hers, but Chloe looked worried. She was trying to push Ryan off her.  
"Mhm, mhm!" Chloe protested, as Ryan began to pull her dress off over her head.  
"Ryan, stop!" I snapped, trying to push Ryan off Chloe. He scowled at me, but Chloe wriggled free. She ran over to me and threw her arms around me. She was shivering, with a terrified expression on her face. I let her hug me, barely registering what was happening.  
"You'll regret this, Vlad." Ryan shoved past me, glaring at me in annoyance. I had stopped him getting what he wanted and he was going to get revenge.  
"You tried to rape an underage girl, you despicable bastard." I snarled at him, "You'll regret this!"

THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY 4 THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY

_READ AND REVIEW!_


	3. Chapter 3

_So, back to Ingrid's POV and the girls are intent on revenge. _

_DISCLAIMER: NOTHING IS MINE, I JUST BORROWED THE CHARACTERS AND SCREWED WITH THEM A LITTLE BIT (that sounds wrong!)_

THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY - THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY

Shoving my pills in my bag- Vlad made me promise that I would take them with me, in case I have an overwhelming urge to drown myself in the kitchen sink or something- I looked around my room. It was too dark to see anything really, just the shape of the mountain of clothes piled up in the corner of my room or the shine of the poster that clung to the back of my door. I really didn't want to go, I really didn't want to. Actually, maybe Vlad was right about me taking my pils with me. After all, there were so many reasons to top myself, when I was with OCD Olga. She was a friendless little freak, who I wouldn't hang out with if she wasn't my cousin. I heard the sound of a car pulling up outside our house and then the sound of someone beeping their horn furiously. That would be Erin. Slowly, I walked down the stairs, trying to put it off as soon as possible.  
"INGRID!" Erin screamed at me, "HURRY UP OR I'LL LEAVE AND YOU'LL HAVE TO WALK!" I ran down the path, leaping easily into the back of the car. I fell on top of Chloe Branaugh, who squealed loudly.  
"Oops." I said, because saying oops is better than saying sorry.  
"Hi Ingrid." Olga turned around in her seat; somehow she had managed to call shotgun.  
"Hey Olga." I sighed, looking at my freak of a cousin. Olga was wearing a loose white top over her protruding stomach, with her black leggings that matched her geeky glasses.

Okay, let me explain about why everyone dislikes Olga:  
1. Ever since last month, Olga hit a swirling depression and turned to cigarettes.  
2. For this reason, she always smells like smoke and her teeth are beginning to rot.  
3. Like I said earlier, her stomach sticks out a bit and she doesn't have much of a chest to make up for it.  
4. Olga snitches on absolutely everything everyone does.  
5. She has those really geeky black glasses with the thickest lenses possible and Sellotape holding them together.

We were on our way to a music concert- it was a band that Olga liked and Erin was a fan of, me and Chloe were here for them.  
"Okay, I think we're far enough away." Erin pulled the car into the car park. Surely, we couldn't be there yet. It had only been minutes since we left my house.  
"Chloe, tell them what you told me." Erin instructed. Her bottom lip wobbling, Chloe began to splutter as tears rolled down her cheeks; Chloe was such a crybaby. Behind Olga's glasses, I could see her eyes rolling in irritation.  
"Last night, Ryan tried to rape Chloe." Erin filled us in. I gasped and Chloe did too, but that was because she was sobbing furiously on my shoulder. I squirmed away from her.  
"Why?" Olga asked, blankly. I considered choking her from behind.  
"Because he's a bitchsquealer." Erin explained, without really explaining.  
"And? What can we do?" Chloe needed a tissue urgently, because her face was covered in tears and snot. I shuffled as far away from her as I could.  
"Nothing." I said, hopefully, "We avoid Ryan and move on with life."  
"Wrong answer, Ingrid!" Erin shook her head, her blonde fringe falling in her eyes as she did so, "We break into the school. We make a huge mess. We make it look like it was Ryan."  
"Question!" Olga raised her hand, "Why is Ryan breaking into a school?" There were surrounding groans.  
"Ryan's not breaking in." I said gently, while resisting the overwhelming urge to break into her house and kill her while she sleeps, "His whore of a sister is."  
"Who's a whore?" Olga was very confused. I rolled my eyes and wondered if I could have Olga tested. She didn't seem quite right in the head sometimes- well, most of the time. Okay, all the time.  
"Erin!" I cried, throwing my hands up in frustration. There was a pause.  
"So, why is Erin breaking into a school she doesn't even attend?" Olga asked, "Ryan doesn't go there either."  
"Erin is breaking into a school, so that Ryan will get arrested for breaking and entering." Chloe said, through her tears.  
"Oh..." Olga said, in realisation, "You could've said." I was so tempted to grab her by her dark wavy hair- one of Olga's only nice features, along with her eyes- and throw her out of the window.

THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY - THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY

I didn't know whether I was happy or upset about missing the music concert; I was probably happy about it. But... Eh. I knew that I wasn't happy about breaking into a school I didn't even attend. The breaking in, I didn't have a problem with. Getting caught, again no problem. Getting Ryan arrested, well that would be a bonus. But the idea of getting caught up in all this Ryan/Chloe drama... No.  
"We'll just create a little havoc." Erin assured her, "You're not selling your soul to us. We won't make you do anything like this again." I was pretty sure she was lying about that.  
"If we're seriously doing this, I would take off the heels." I told her, "And wear gloves. To protect-"  
"Our fingerprints." Erin finished, "I know, Ingrid! I'm not an idiot."  
"Had me fooled." I muttered. She hit me over the head with a pair of leather gloves, before pressing them into my hand. She really had thought ahead. The gloves smelt strongly of sweat and body spray, like a teenage boy. It didn't disgust me, as much as intrigue me.  
"Where did you get these?" I asked, pulling them on slowly. They were a little big on my slim hands, clearly made for a boy, not a girl. I fixed the straps so that they would stay on my hands.  
"They belong to a boy. One of a Ryan's mates." Erin said, barely listening to me. She was busy unlacing her heels and struggling to tug them off her feet. Weirdly, I was getting a feeling from wearing the gloves, a sort of tingling under my skin.  
"I think he's called Malik." Erin said, succeeding in kicking her shoes off.  
"Malik." I whispered the name, liking the way it tasted in my mouth.  
"Oh!" Chloe laughed, "Ingrid and Malik!"  
"Fuck off!" I snarled, "I don't even fucking know him, so just fuck off!"  
"Now, she's getting all defensive. Isn't that cute?" Olga cooed. I flipped them off, feeling all badass in my leather gloves. I don't know why, but I was suddenly feeling very angry.  
"Let's fucking do this thing!" I growled, climbing out of the car.

The windows on the first floor were easily accessible, even for Olga who was somewhat short. Chloe was average height and threw herself through the window no bother. Glass shards dug into her skin, a few drops of blood falling from her bare arms. She grabbed me by the arms and pulled me through after her. She had already burst into tears again.  
"What?" I hissed.  
"I'm scared." Chloe sobbed. I slapped her hard across the face.  
"Get a grip on yourself!" I snapped. Then, I leant out of the window and grasped my munchkin of a cousin by the arms. She squealed, because I was gripping her too tight- maybe on purpose, maybe not. I yanked hard on her arms, dragging her through the window. We both helped Erin into the building.  
"Which way?" Erin giggled nervously. I rolled my eyes. Great, I was the only sane one here. That was the alarm began to blare.  
"Run. Knock things over. Spread evidence." I reminded her, "It doesn't matter which way."

THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY - THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY

_Yeah, Ingrid was a bit of a bitch to Olga. But at least she now knows that Malik EXISTS, even if she hasn't met him. READ AND REVIEW!_


	4. Chapter 4

_YOUNG DRACULA LAST MONDAY, HOLY CRAP!_

_DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! _

There were a lot of goths in Liverpool- or a lot of people you could classify as goths anyway-, to say the least. There was Ingrid, Robin, their friends, and even OCD Olga wore a lot of black. When you spend a lot of time with goths, or people that wear a lot of black and obsess over macabre, you start to notice yourself adapting some of their tastes. You won't notice at first; you'll like a song that one of them shows you, laugh when they (jokingly) threaten to hang themselves with their school ties. You'll wonder if buying a band t-shirt is taking it too far, or if wearing a leather jacket is a little over the top. And the next thing you know BAMN! You're staring at yourself in the mirror, wearing black skinny jeans and a MCR t-shirt, wondering what the hell happened to you.  
"Holy shit." I muttered, looking at my reflection. My hair looked much darker than usual, my eyes an even brighter green. Then, there was a furious hammering on the bathroom door.  
"Vladdy!" Ingrid yelled, "Can you get a move on please? I need to do my hair!" I rolled my eyes and went back to staring at my reflection. With a sigh, I tossed my hair out of eyes and kicked the bathroom door open. My older sister was standing there, frowning impatiently, still wearing her skull patterned pyjamas. She was going to be late for school. Then, I remembered that Ingrid didn't go to school anymore; sometimes I forgot that she was an adult, because she was so crap at being one.  
"I think I've become a goth." I said.  
"About time." Ingrid replied. She shoved past me and slammed the bathroom door shut, nearly smashing my face in. She was still pissed off because of this morning then. I heard the sound of the shower turning on, with a creaking sound, and the sound of water splashing. I decided to leave for school, before Ingrid could realise I used up all the hot water.  
"VLAD!" Ingrid screamed, and I legged it.

The school had given up any attempt on making us wear uniform last year and let us wear our own clothes. Which was lucky for Robin, because now he could wear as much black clothing as he wanted. He was wearing his favourite cape, when I met him outside his house.  
"You're not a vampire, Robin." I sighed, for the hundredth time. My best friend rolled his eyes and began to walk alongside me.  
"And you claim you're not a goth. But look at you." Robin said.  
"Shut up." I countered pathetically. That was as interesting as our conversations got these days. I couldn't help thinking that maybe me and Robin weren't as close as we used to be.  
"Whatever." Robin shrugged. We walked in silence for the rest of the way and it felt almost... Awkward, between us. But we were best friends... Weren't we?

THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY - THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY

Someone had trashed the school overnight and only five classrooms were actually available for use. Rumours were swirling around the school, everyone with a different theory. I didn't really care, I was just glad that I didn't have to hand in my history homework. Eventually, it was arranged that my class would be put in art, with a bunch of other kids.

I could see her from across the room, carefully sketching something on a canvas. Her heavy fringe was falling in her made up eyes, no matter how many times she tried to brush it out of her eyes. As she reached for a new pencil, I got a view of cleavage. I felt perverted, but I couldn't tear my eyes away.  
"Vlad. Mate." Jonno slapped me hard, "Stop staring. Girls don't like it, trust me." While Ingrid had left school a while ago, her whore of a friend was still here. From across the room, Erin smirked at me, raising her eyebrows in speculation. I literally cringed.  
"Vlad, seriously!" Jonno insisted.  
"Huh?" I blinked in confusion, like I had just woken up. He was looking at me in amusement.  
"You said Erin was a whore." Jonno reminded me. Erin's eyes were smeared with smoky pink eyeshadow and her lips were matching; her face was covered with make up in fact, making her look fake. Maybe if she washed it off though...  
"She still is." I shook the thoughts from my head, "Erin Noble is a whore."  
"Keep telling yourself that." Jonno chuckled, leaning over his painting to hide his smile. Slower than humanly possible, I got to my feet and crossed the room. Weaving between the tables of chattering students, I made my way over. Erin was still idly sketching something. Something that looked dark. A vampire boy, sharp teeth on show, was leaning over a blonde girl. The girl looked happy, but was holding a stake behind her back. What did it mean?  
"What's that? Are you a Supernatural fan or something?" Vlad asked, peering over Erin's shoulder. She gasped, looking up at him.  
"No." Erin regained her cool instantly, "Anyway, what do you care?"  
"I don't care." Vlad said.  
"Really? Then, why are you over here?" Erin smirked at him.  
"I- uh- see you!" I walked away quickly.

THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY - THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY

The police had begun to investigate the damage to school property, when we were having lunch. It was raining, but we still had to eat outside- the canteen was trashed too. Everyone was either wearing raincoats and sitting around miserably staring at their egg and cress sandwiches- WHO EVEN EATS EGG AND CRESS SANDWICHES?- or chatting eagerly about who they suspected had broken in. I didn't particularly care, to be honest. Ingrid hadn't been home until late last night and seemed oddly happy. The mystery deepened, when I had gone poking around in her room.

"Ingrid!" I had shaken her awake- she had fallen asleep on the sofa the night before luckily- roughly.  
"Mhm?" Ingrid had managed, looking at me sleepily. She had pushed herself up on her elbows. I had held up the leather gloves I had found in her room- male leather gloves I might add.  
"What are these?" I demanded. It took a few seconds to register what was going on, then her eyes widened and she sat up suddenly.  
"I've warned you not to go in my room!" She snapped, punching me in the stomach. I doubled over and she smirked in satisfaction.  
"Man up, Vladdy." she said, snatching the gloves back. Ingrid shuddered, as if they gave her a bad image. I left it at that.

Had Ingrid been out with a boy, not at the music concert she had claimed to be at? Had she brought the boy home? Snuck him past all of us?  
"Vlad, you've got that look again." Chloe said. She was sitting with us again, due to the fact that Ryan didn't attend this school.  
"What look?" I asked, "I don't have a look."  
"You're worrying about Ingrid again, aren't you?" Chloe hit the nail on the head- what a stupid expression that is- and I shrugged. So what? I'm allowed to worry about my sister.  
"Ingrid's an adult." Chloe reminded me, "She knows what she's doing. Besides, you should be more worried about our exams. They're coming up soon." I knew that. No matter how many times I tried to forget them, the exams kept bobbing back to the surface of my mind. I was sure to fail.  
"Hey Vlad!" Becky stamped over to us, "Erin's crying because of you!" My day was just getting better and better.

_Okay, so Vlad has managed to upset Erin. in the next chapter, we'll see how Ingrid gets on stalking Malik. (READ AND REVIEW)_


	5. Chapter 5

_I really have nothing to say. I'm so boring. _

_DISCLAIMER: BLAH BLAH BLAH!_

After an afternoon of lazing about, watching TV and drinking chocolate Nesquik, I was fairly bored. My friends- who were a little younger than me- were all in school. The only other person I knew was Ryan and he was a PRICK. Erin was managing to text me, from under her school desk- knowing Erin, she was probably painting her nails a shade of pink at the same time.

only twenty minutes left and then im outta here!  
- Erin.

Want me to meet you outside the gates? We could go back to yours?  
- Me.

sure. see ya :)  
- Erin.

Grabbing my curlers, I ran up the stairs, throwing open my wardrobe. It was about time I worked on looking pretty. And I'm not just saying that because Malik friended me on Facebook. Oh yeah, I found his Facebook (SQUEE!) after a dedicated afternoon of internet stalking. So, I sent him a friend request and he accepted! Which is good, considering my profile picture is really super awkward. I threw a checked shirt on over my Blink 182 t-shirt, pulled on my black skinny jeans and by then, my curlers were fully charged. I did my hair quickly, clipping my awkward fringe back- I was growing it out. My make up was satisfactory enough for going out.  
"I doubt you'll see him." I told my reflection.  
"Then, why are you dressing up?" my reflection seemed to ask.

My hands stuffed in my pockets and my headphones stuck in my ears, I shuffled down the street. I had so much time to kill that I took it real slow. And it didn't take long for me to get to the school that I had broken into just last night. I stood outside the gates awkwardly- I seemed to be all about the awkward today. I had shrugged my purple hoodie on before leaving the house, but I was still on the verge of freezing my ass off. It was autumn, for goodness sakes.

Outside... Cold... Alone...  
- Me.

As I was texting, my phone pinged and Malik had updated his Facebook status. Not even regretting the fact that I'm a creepy stalker, I clicked on the alert and found myself staring at Malik Vaccaria's Facebook.

MALIK: With the gay best friend.  
(And then a picture of his Starbucks cup- what is the world's obsession with Starbucks?)

He had tagged... Robin. No way, Robin had to be in school. And he wasn't gay- well, I had questioned it before, but...

Vlad, is Robin in school?  
- Me.

And did you know anything about him being friends with Malik?  
- Me.

Is Robin gay?  
- Me.

Trying to act casual, I scrolled through Malik's Facebook. He seemed to spend a lot of time at Starbucks with various friends; rarely, the same friend more than once. Robin was there a few times. If Robin was gay and he hung out with Malik a lot... Shit, was Malik gay too? WAS EVERYONE GAY? No, I must be assuming something.

He's gone home sick. And I'm pretty sure he's not gay. You don't have to worry about him raping Malik.  
- Vlad.

Fuck, he must have been checking up on me again.

He's drinking Starbucks with Malik, right now!  
- Me.

How the hell do you know that? Are you stalking him?  
- Vlad.

Me and Malik are friends on Facebook. Not that it's any of your business, Vladimir.  
- Me.

The next time I see Robin, I'll ask him if he's gay, alright? Then, I'll ask he'll hook you and Malik up.  
- Vlad.

Luckily, school ended then, before I could text a series of very vulgar words to my younger brother. I could say them to him in person later.  
"INGRID!" Erin shrieked, colliding with me suddenly.  
"JESUS CHRIST!" I yelled, making a couple of pupils turn to stare at us.  
"Sorry. Hi Erin." I added in a quiet tone. She threw her arms around me and the sequins on her top scratched at my face. Great. Cheers, Erin. I pushed her off quickly.  
"How was school, young grasshopper?" I asked, sarcastically. Erin crunched my toes into the ground, using her pink converse sneakers, (the school had banned heels and quite right too. Having your feet crushed by heels every minute of every day is not fun, believe me).  
"It sucked. As usual." Erin said, "Ancient master." Then she froze, as if the ice queen from Narnia had zapped her. I got the feeling that someone was standing behind me. Slowly, I turned and nearly screamed- in happiness that is, it wasn't a soul devouring monster.  
"And you must be Ingrid." Malik smirked at me. As I said moments before, JESUS CHRIST.

THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY - THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY

I think it took me a few moments and several slaps across the face from Erin, for me to actually realise that I was alive. Funny, it felt like I had died and gone to heaven, because I was standing in front of A FUCKING GOD. Okay, maybe I was exaggerating a little bit. NOT. HE WAS HOTTER THAN THE SUN.  
"Ingrid?" Malik waved his hand in front of his face. His hands were bare and flushed pink from the cold. He was missing his leather gloves. They were still in my pocket, where I had put them last night.  
"Um. Here. Uh. I have- erm- your gloves. This isn't a creepy as it sounds. I swear." I could feel myself blushing profoundly, as I handed him his leather gloves. He stared at me blankly for a few minutes.  
"I'm not a stalker, I swear!" I protested, my face turning from pink to red. Oh my god, I had nothing to say. Quick, defend yourself Ingrid, my brain commanded.  
"Are you gay?" I asked; then, I slapped myself in the face hard, "IDIOT! I did not just say that. I never said that. I'm totally fine with you being gay. If you are. Maybe I'm just making assumptions- SHUT UP, INGRID!" Great, now he thought I was crazy.  
"I'm not gay." Malik sounded confused.  
"Ohmigosh, I'm totally sorry. I just get really confused and I can't control what comes out of my mouth. Come on, Erin!" I grabbed my best friend and dragged her away. What was Malik doing there anyway?  
"You should have seen the look on your face!" Erin spluttered with laughter, "And the look on his face. You are such a dork."  
"Go burn in hell." I snarled, stalking down the street. Erin was quick to follow. After all, what are best friends for, if not for reassuring you about the boy you like?

My best friend was not at all reassuring, like best friends should be. In fact, Erin was too busy tweeting about Ariana Grande's latest high ponytail tied with a pink ribbon. I could see her tweeting, but she didn't seem to be able to see that I could see her.  
"Erin. You're in our house. Hello." Vlad said, walking over to the fridge and flinging it open. He looked worried.  
"She's my best friend." I reminded him.  
"She sent her bitch minions after me." Vlad complained, "She was crying, because I looked at her funny."  
"That's not right!" Erin protested, "Becky said that she heard someone say that you told everyone that we broke into the school!"  
"Why would I say that? I know you were at a music concert." Vlad snapped. And then they were off. I grabbed my phone off the table and silently clicked a photo of the two of them. Then, I uploaded it to twitter.

Erin Noble, (the fucking whore), is dating my loser of a brother.  
- CountessIngrid.

THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY - THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY

Like the message of the Arab Spring, within seconds I had at least fifteen retweets and several favourites. So, I went for a walk. I didn't want to be around when Erin and Vlad heard that they were supposedly dating. My phone pinged, as a text popped up on my screen.

Is it true? :O  
- Olga

I didn't exactly have a response for that and I didn't have time to text back anyway, because I got at least seven more texts simultaneously. That's what I get for social networking. My Facebook was flooded with people panicking, ("Oh god, two of the hottest people in Liverpool are off the market." BULLSHIT) and my Twitter was full of more depressing shit, ("I've dreamed of claiming Vlad's heart, since I first saw him in primary school." MORE BULLSHIT).

INGRID COUNT, I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!  
- Erin.

Erin keeps texting me! Help!  
- Chloe.

Ingrid?  
- Olga.

I turned my phone off and shoved it back in my pocket. What the hell had I done now?

THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY - THE ANGELS WILL ALWAYS CRY

_READ AND REVIEW, PLEASEEEEEEEE. _

_(Or else I'll cry)_


End file.
